disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades is the (former) main antagonist of the Hercules franchise. He is Hercules' uncle, Zeus' younger brother, and Pain and Panic's best friend and former leader and boss. Abilities * Teleportation * Power over fire and smoke * Creature-summoning Personality Hades is sarcastic and cynical with anger management issues, swinging from comedy one moment to rage the next. He is a bit of a showman, but highly disapproves of arrogance. He always sticks to his word and, unless you tick him off, will be friendly to you even as he's ruining your life. He doesn't desire power in general and taking over Mount Olympus is his only goal as he believes it to be rightfully his. Once in charge he would be content with what he had. It gets lonely in the underworld and he sometimes gets fed up with Pain and Panic being his only company, but despite his vast reserve of souls and ability to teleport anywhere to talk to anyone, he hasn't managed to make any true friends. The closest he has is his pet Cerberus, of whom he is very fond. It is believed that if Hades was never mistreated or humiliated by Zeus, he could truly be a good person. Opinions of Other Characters Shere Khan: Hades appreciates the way Shere Khan is polite and poised and has himself under control. He also appreciates his intelligence. However, his hatred of humans is something Hades simply cannot get past. To Hades, humans are the only thing that keeps life from being boring. Gray Brother: Hades can tell that Gray Brother is very intelligent beneath his apparent uncertainty, and he wants to mentor the wolf, encouraging him to fulfill his full potential as a villain. Shan Yu: Hades looks down on Shan Yu for the pride that, in Hades’s opinion, blinds him, although he does appreciate the warrior’s occasional sense of humour. The Horned King: Hades likes to make lighthearted fun of the Horned King behind his back but always ends up a little intimidated when he tries it to his face. He finds the King rather scary, or at least spooky, and very hard to read. He’s not even sure the King is a real sentient person, to be honest. Zira: Hades likes Zira almost as much as he likes Ursula and supports her in all her ambitions. He relates to Zira most and is drawn to her personality. Maleficent: Maleficent has much of the pride and arrogance Hades despises, along with a maniacal laugh that he finds, well, laughable. Though he may be put off by her flair for the dramatic and does not seek friendship due to their differences, he does find himself weirdly admiring and liking her for reasons he can’t explain, and keeps coming back to talk to her time and time again. His relationship with her is probably the closest thing he’s ever felt to equality. Hook: Hades hates Hook with a hate he reserves for those he finds inferior. He considers him to be cowardly and annoyingly sly. Ursula: Hades loves Ursula’s style and flair and very much enjoys spending time with her. He likes how she doesn’t take things quite as seriously as many of the other villains. She is probably his favourite of the villains and definitely the one he most wants to befriend. Jafar: Hades considers Jafar to be a sadistic psychopath who’s not entirely there. He’s aware that Jafar has a lot of power, perhaps more than Hades himself, and is put off by his apparent instability. The only redeeming factor is Jafar’s temper, with which Hades can very much relate. History Long ago, Hades was 'cheated' out of the throne of Olympus by Zeus, and has spent most of his existence trying to get it back. When he went to the Fates for advice on his plan to use the Titans to take over, they told him it would succeed unless Zeus's young son Hercules fought in the battle. He sent his minions, Pain and Panic, to kill the child, but they failed. Hades didn’t find out that Hercules was still alive until the boy had grown, and he uses Megara, one of the souls under his control, to seduce Hercules and learn his weaknesses. Hercules and Megara fell in love and Hades used that love to convince Hercules to give up his strength to keep Meg safe. He released the Titans and although Hercules got her powers back, Meg died in the process and Hades claimed her soul. When Hercules came to get Megara back, Hades allowed him to swap his soul for hers if he could get to her, knowing that Hercules would die before he could make it. But Herc’s heroic sacrifice caused him to become immortal and allowed him to save Meg and throw Hades into the River Styx to be trapped with all of his souls. There he conversed at length with Maleficent’s soul and together they hatched a plot to resurrect the three major Disney villains in return for Hades’s rise to power. Hades agreed, not believing it would affect his world, and was rather startled when Maleficent found out about the Orbs of Power and began amassing an army. But he saw the sense in her saying that raising more villains would help him get his revenge. Now he views the mission to collect the Orbs as a sort of fun game. Hades refuses to be involved in the power structure and instead lurks about camp, popping into people’s rooms and manipulating events. He’s sometimes rather put off by how fast things are moving, given that all he ever wanted was to rule Mount Olympus and now even that world is in danger. For now he’s still behind Maleficent, but who knows where his motives truly lie? Threads Participated In Other Gallery Hades.jpg Hades 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Reformed Characters